


To tylko tak między nami

by Winnetou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Remus jest uroczy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: To nie tak, jak myślicie.





	To tylko tak między nami

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's just only between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092810) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



\- Proszę cię, Reeemi…  
\- Nie ma mowy!

Syriusz i Remus siedzieli nad odległym końcem jeziora, z dala od wścibskich oczu. Syriusz natarczywie wpatrywał się w swojego świeżo upieczonego chłopaka.

\- Proszę. Przecież nikt się nie dowie.  
\- Czemu tak ci na tym zależy?  
\- Bo wszystkie pary to robią. James i Lili też.  
\- Ale to strasznie… - Remus szukał właściwego określenia – …krępujące.  
\- Krępuję cię robienie tego ze mną? – Syriusz zdawał się być zszokowany tą sugestią.

Remus nic na to nie odpowiedział i zapatrzył się w falującą toń jeziora. Cisza między nimi wibrowała napięciem. Black ze wszystkich sił starał się przekonać Lupina do swojego pomysłu i teraz gorączkowo szukał kolejnych argumentów. Dopiero niedawno przyznali się przed sobą do swoich uczuć i Syriusz bardzo starał się być przy tej rozmowie delikatnym, bo wiedział, że Remus wciąż jeszcze nie jest przekonany, że to, co im się przytrafiło, to prawda.

\- Przecież nie będziemy tego robić przy wszystkich – spróbował znowu Łapa – tylko jak będziemy sami, ty i ja – wyciągnął rękę w kierunku drugiego chłopaka, ale ten odsunął się gwałtownie. – Remi, błagam…

Remus nie mógł znieść rozpaczy w jego głosie. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał pełne smutku oczy. Nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco, ale wciąż nic nie mówił. Syriusz uznał, że czas na bardziej stanowcze kroki.

\- Remi – zaczął patrząc mu prosto w oczy – wiesz przecież, co do ciebie czuję. Chcę ci to okazywać nie tylko słowami. Chcę być blisko ciebie i robić z tobą to wszystko, co robią inne zakochane pary.

Skutek był taki, że Lupin spłonął rumieńcem, a Syriusz musiał użyć całej swojej silnej woli, by nie rzucić się na swojego przeuroczego chłopaka.

\- Syriusz, jesteś niemożliwy – Remus się poddał, bo nie umiał mu się długo opierać i, wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana, wziął Blacka za rękę. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko i przycisnął dłoń Lupina do ust.

\- Widzisz, trzymanie się za ręce nie jest takie straszne.


End file.
